Skywire VIP - Extended
Skywire VIP - Extended is a quiz game, and sequel to Skywire V.I.P.. Skyiwre VIP - Extended is the fourth installment of the Skywire Series. This game makes the series the largest Nitrome series so far. Skywire VIP - Extended could be considered the first true Fan Made Nitrome game, as the game features most content from Skywire VIP, along with over 100 new bean people. It was first made available on Scratch.mit, Nitrome releasing it on their Website on March 9th. Like the predecessor - Skywire VIP -, Players are challenged to guess the names of historical and modern characters appearing as bean people. Controls Keyboard keys: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9. 0, ' A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z. A few mouse clicking is required. Gameplay Skywire VIP Extended plays the same as Skywire VIP(but with no hint light or password box in the Scratch version). Introduction Levels A cable car will drop off a bean person on the stage, and the player has to write where the character is from, or the characters name. If the player gets stuck, they can click a spotlight with a "?" on a yellow background to get a hint, but when they complete the question, they only get 50 points, instead of the usual 100. Legend There are 100 groups of one or more bean people that the player must figure out in the Nitrome game. Below are the answers for the Nitrome version of the game. Ending Version Differences ] There are some differences from the Nitrome and Scratch version of the game. The differences are some bean characters, the menu, and box words are written in. Also, some levels of the scratch version contain multiple passwords for some levels. Some bean people and passwords which were included in the Scratch version were absent from the Nitrome version, possibly due to copyright issues. Updates 'March 13th 2012 Nitrome removed the level with the answer My Neighbour Totoro, as neighbour holds two different spellings: Neighbor in the US and Neighbou''r'' in the UK and Canada.Nitrome blog post: Skywire VIP Extended Changed, 13 March 2012 Nitrome also added some extra characters, referred to as The Z-Listers. The Energizer Bunny was removed from the game for unknown reasons. Trivia *This game is the second fan made Nitrome game, the first being Steamlands Player Pack. *The highest possible score that can be obtained in the game (without hacking) is 20,000 points. This score is possible to obtain ( Level Score (100 if hint is not used) + Time Bonus (100 if the player inputs the password in less than a single second) x 100 (game has 100 levels) = 20,000 ), but very hard, as the player has to input the password in every level in less than one second, which requires the player to be able to type extremely fast. The player also cannot use a hint, as that splits the score for the level from 100 to 50. *Will Smith has his second appearance in this Skywire series in the "Men in Black" level. *Wolverine has his first appearance in this Skywire series in the "Wolverine" level. References Category:Games Category:Main games Category:Skywire Category:Sequels